Jasper's Reverie
by Ember Sage
Summary: This is Jasper's POV of waiting for Alice to call when she is in Volterra in New Moon. AxJ, other canon couples also mentioned. Please read! :D


**I'm back! :D I know I haven't updated my story, The Call, in forever, and I apologize. My creative juices have been running dry lately, I haven't much inspiration, or time for that matter. So I apologize profusely for that. I've been meaning to do this point in New Moon for a while, and I finally got inspiration for this, so I hope you enjoy it. This is very angsty, just be warned, but I tried to make it kind of cute too :D. I hope this makes up for not updating The Call a little bit, and I hope you enjoy this. It would be so awesome if you could check out my other stories and one-shots too, and review when you're done. Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy! :D**

**-Ember**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer??? That sucks. Although, if I was, I would be creating a much more clever disclaimer than this crap. :D**

**JPOV**

"And… I love you."

The words echoed again and again, like a song I couldn't get out of my head.

I didn't want them to stop though; I didn't want to forget her voice. Just in case… I wouldn't hear it again.

That feeling, of utter helplessness, it was horrifying. It made my stomach churn, my head spin.

So badly, I wanted to hold my wife in my arms. I wanted to grip her tightly and stroke her short midnight hair and never let go. I wanted to kiss her and tell her again and again that I loved her, and I would forever and ever.

My thoughts were filled with her; her face, her eyes, her laugh, her smile, her hair, her skin, herself.

Everytime I shut my eyes, a different memory would play in my head.

Close.

_Our first meeting. It was a dismal day in Pennsylvania, I was just passing through, looking to get out of the rain to stay inconspicuous. The nearly empty diner, the smell of grease, the checkered floors. The beautiful woman on the bar stool in front of me._

_She walked over to me with the grace and ease of a prima ballerina. She was small, it made me want to protect her, and hold her. Her short black hair shone softly in the dim lights of the building. Her skin was icy white, her eyes a burgundy with flecks of… amber? I shook my confusion as she continued to approach me._

_"You've kept me waiting a long time," she says, smiling a gentle grin._

_That grin, it warms my heart._

_"I'm sorry ma'am," by now I'm extremely confused, but I play along._

_She laughs, and it's like the heavens themselves are playing a tune, just for me._

_I decided then and there, this woman was something special._

Open.

I open my eyes and watch, as if from somewhere else, the actions of my family, or what was left of it anyway.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch. Esme in Carlisle's arms extremely distressed and worried for her "children". I wanted to comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't even control my own emotions, let alone others.

I would leave the comforting to Carlisle, he was her husband. I had learned over the years that mates had something similar to my own power. The love between two people, or supernatural beings in our case, was beyond comprehension. It was indescribable, and otherworldly. I did not even begin to attempt to understand its mystics.

I had no idea where Rosalie and Emmett were, but I could feel Rosalie's unmistakable guilt and distress. We both thought that this current situation was each of our own faults. If I had not slipped up, we would not have had to move in the first place. If Rosalie had not had the misconception of Bella's death and somewhat foolishly called Edward he would not be Volterra, plotting his own demise. It was a shared blame I suppose.

I close my eyes again.

_Our wedding._

_It took place at sunrise. Though the minister was a little upset with the time choice, it was so symbolic to us that we could not pass it up._

_The rising sun resembled the start of our lives together, a new chapter, a new beginning. A new love._

_It was a fresh start, and I would take full advantage of it._

_I was determined to stay true to my new diet; I had no wish to return to my old ways. It would be difficult, this I knew, but I wasn't alone in this new struggle._

_I had Alice, the love of my life. She was my life now._

_I was barely aware during the ceremony. Once Alice appeared at the end of the aisle on Carlisle's arm, I was lost in her beauty._

_I knew that, from that moment, I was completely hers; the center of my life had shifted. My life orbited around her life, her soul now._

I opened my eyes.

I had been waiting, for what seemed like eternity.

I hadn't spoken to anyone, I had refused to communicate, and neither was I able to.

I was lost in my private world, my reminiscing, my reverie.

Of my love, my life, my Alice.

If she didn't return, I wouldn't know how to live. I was with this wonderful family because of her. I was no longer destroying innocent lives; because of her. I was happy; all because of her.

If she was destroyed, I would die inside. I doubted I would be able to survive the pain well enough to further exist. At first, I had been angry at Edward, understanding he had loved Bella, but thinking him foolish for wishing to end his life because she had ended hers. Now I could truly empathize with him; I would do the same if anything happened to Alice.

But no… I shouldn't think those thoughts…. I shuddered and leaned my head once more against the firm wall behind my head. I wanted to stop existing right now; the pain of not knowing was excruciating, exhausting even if we could not tire in the physical sense.

I couldn't even look at the silver technology beside me. It sat, cold and unfeeling. The absence of emotion, even from a cell phone, was a small relief, for right now I felt choked. I felt suffocated; the emotions around me were killing me inside, wrapping their burning hands around my marred throat.

I closed my eyes again to feel the numbing pain once again of a long ago memory of my beloved, even just her face, when the small device beside me shifted. It vibrated, whizzing and buzzing and making quite a racket for such a little thing.

I quickly picked it up, but gently as so not to break it.

"Hello?" my voice soft and shaky, hesitant and hopeful.

"Jasper," Alice breathed, her musical voice warming my cold heart.

I couldn't speak; I just kept replaying my name, spoken by her magnificent voice. I wanted to jump and scream and cry, I wanted to hold her in my arms so badly it hurt.

"Jasper, we're okay," she spoke again, happily, but somewhat shocked and disbelievingly. "Bella got to Edward and time, but the Volturi took us to their castle, but Edward was able to convince them to let us go and we're on a plane right now and…."

"Alice," I choked out a sob.

She stopped talking. Emmett and Rosalie entered the room hesitantly and Carlisle and Esme looked to me, not sure of whether to be rejoicing or mourning.

"Yes, Jasper?" she said, her voice much calmer than before, as if I was there beside her, using my gift.

"Alice, I love you." I said, and I put so much emotion into those words, it hurt my heart. Because, I had come so close to losing my life, but she was okay. I would get to hold her again.

**I hoped you liked it, and please review so I know how I can improve this story and my writing! Thanks again for reading! :D**


End file.
